The Eighth Treasure
by Diablomon
Summary: A new enemy has urose out of time, and Shadi's talks of destiny have been proven wrong...


"Let's duel!" the two players said in unison. The caped man drew his first cards, and smiled, almost like it was luck was what sustained the fact that his hand was extremely good. The kid who was dueling him was confident, too confident. A good combination for the caped man. "I lay down this monster" he said as he placed two cards on the field, "and activate the Swords of Revealing Light, to stop anything you might pull!" Holographic yellow swords materialized in between them and on his side of the field, a projection of a playing card appeared also. The man ignored the smirk on this amateur's face. He drew a card and placed it in his hand. "Anything? I set these three cards face- down also." the man replied, "Go." Three cards materialized on his side of the field. The boy laughed, and flipped over his face down card, a Man-Eater Bug. " Your monster is destroyed!" The man immediately flipped up his face down traps. "Solemn Judgment and Numinous Healer." Two figures appeared, one of a young female angel, and another of a man of old age. "I pay half my life points to negate the bugs effect and add 1000 back on." The kid kicked his foot against the ground, but said, " I still have my swords, and you gave me the lead!"  
A man in a cloak ran through the desert, his feet kicking up the sand. Guards followed after him. He needed to reach the Pharaoh's tomb. He needed the power. He stopped dead in his tracks and thought to himself, "Power, what power do I need. Of course I need power, I need power to keep these guards away, yeah that's it. No! I can't!" He decided that either way, he needed to run from the guards, and they'd give up looking in the tomb, so he started running again, now even closer to being captured.  
"C'mon! I wanna duel somebody!" Jonou screamed as he Anzu, Honda and Trusdale walked down the streets of Domino City. " Calm down Jonou! You just beat Weevil, whaddya want us to do?" Anzu said, grabbing Jonou back out of the lead. Trusdale looked worried, "She is right, you don't need to go and find somebody to duel right away!" Just as they turned the corner, they saw a duel going on, and one of the duelists was one of the Ghouls. Jonou ran to the front of the crowd, yelled and pointed at the man in the cloak. "Hey! Hey! I'm dueln' you after this you slime ball!" The man thought for a minute "Oh, you must be that Jonou boy! Please be courteous and let me annihilate this child before I get to you." He turned back to the duel, "Sorry, and since now that brat has spoiled it, I will reveal my identity, I am Tokoyami, I am a Rare Hunter, and I want your rarest card!"  
"Aw, whatever, let's just duel, I'm still gonna win." The boy said, his confidence seeming to ascend with every moment. Tokoyami laughed "Fine let's, before your head blows up." He drew another card. "I will flip over my face-down monster, Weather Report! It destroys one face-up Swords of Revealing Light on the field!" An odd looking snowman appeared from beneath the horizontal playing card, destroying the yellow swords as it did. "Rats!" The kid said. Tokoyami set another two cards face down. " First I set these two cards face down and then attack with Weather Report!" Two face down cards appeared, one vertical and one horizontal. Then the little snowman hopped up from his sitting position and slapped the boy with his umbrella. The child sneered at the Rare Hunter. "Fine, I'll just activate my face down card, Fusion Gate. It lets me summon one monster from my fusion deck per turn, and I'll summon the Skull Knight!" The boy laughed seemingly uncontrollably and yelled, "Skull Knight, Ultimate Sword of Damnation!" Tokoyami calmly flipped his face down trap card face up. "I activate Mirror Force to obliterate your own monster." The kid's face turned pale as he watched his knight destroy himself with his own strength "No! My knight!" Tokoyami laughed, "Now I offer both of my own creatures to summon Cosmo Queen! Equipped with the Book of Secret Arts, and a Black Pendant she is powerful enough to wipe out all of your life points!" Two of Tokoyami's creatures disappeared and one single monster looking like an alien in a flowing gown appeared in their place. "Cosmo Queen, Ray of Omnipotence!" A ball of energy concentrated into the palm of her hands. She then thrust her hands forward firing a giant beam strait at the other duelist. The simulated explosion was heard all around Domino. Once the smoke cleared, Tokoyami had already claimed the locator card and the Tyrant Dragon as his own and vanished into the crowd, Jonou chased after him. "Where is he? Where is my Millennium Item?" A shaded figure sat slouched in a chair. A cloaked man kneeled at his feet. "Sir, Ishtar Malik's men haven't run into anyone but one, but he defeated many of Ishtar's men. Only you may defeat him I'm afraid." The figure stood to his feet and pulled his sword from his chair, it illuminated the whole room, revealing his face. He was a slender-faced man with spikes of hair sprawling every which way. "Go and find me my items!" "Damn it! Where is he? Where am I?" Jonou hadn't noticed where he was going as he scrambled after the Ghoul. A shadow appeared at the end of the alleyway he was lost in. "Who are you?" Jonou yelled down the alley. The figure responded only by moving ever closer. He noticed the Duel Disk on the figure's arm. "Ah, a duelist, c'mon, I need some practice for when I find those Rare Hunter people!" Darkness surrounded Hikaru, he lit a candle and held it out in front of himself. There was a door at the end of the hallway he was in; it was slowly pouring light out of the room. He heard the guards searching around the tomb for him. He quickened his pace until he reached the room. He was the key. Jonouchi ran up to the duelist and tried to make out the face, Bakura! Before Jonouchi could put in a word, Bakura spoke. "Hello dear Jonouchi, how are you today?" Jonouchi's eyes turned to slits and he inquired about why he's here and not resting. Bakura smirked. "How 'bout a duel?" Jonouchi agreed and they sent off their hologram projectors. Then they drew their first cards. When Hikaru stepped into the room, the light became brighter. He finally found the sarcophagus with the seven Millennium Items. He stood in front of the golden artifact, which lay against the floor. It halted its illumination for a moment, but when it opened up, beams of light spread around from inside, and he reached in and pulled out his power, the sword. He raced out of the tomb, sword in hand. But once again, he stopped to think about his current situation. Yet this time he had no chance. He heard footsteps, not the guards' footsteps, they were slow, and one scraped along the floor. They had summoned a monster to find him. A wall opened up to reveal a room, still lit up with torches. At the head of the room was an odd statue. Bakura laid a card on the field. "I summon the Man-Eating Treasure Chest in attack mode. Also, I lay this face down" A face down playing card appeared before Bakura, as did an octagonal treasure chest with teeth and a long tongue. "Your move." Joey drew a card. "I summon Axe Raider in attack mode, Axe Raider attack!" A man with an axe appeared and automatically ran towards the treasure chest and swung his axe straight through the creature. Bakura reacted as though nothing happened. "Reveal face-down card, Destiny Board! Once at the end of each of your turn I get to pull out one Spirit Message Magic card from my deck or hand and place it in the first available Magic/Trap zone. Now I get to pull my spirit message "I" from, luckily, my hand." Jonouchi looked puzzled because he failed to see why it made any difference. Yugi strolled down the street, thinking about his Yami. A cloaked figure stood in his way, and when Yugi tried to walk around him, he moved in front of Yugi's path. Yugi finally noticed the emblem on the hood of the cloak, a Ghoul. "Hello, Yugi." 


End file.
